Lovely flame
by lovely bloodcry
Summary: Its a small town with Finn's and Flame Prince love growing wildly. Its boy x boy if you don't like don't read. Couples will be Finn & flame prince, Jake & Lady rainicorn, marshall lee & prince gumball, and Marceline & Princess bubblegum.
1. Chapter 1

Finn was sitting in history class buried in another book about adventures. He had already gotten in trouble for not paying attention. School felt like a learning prison to him. He would give anything to be out in the woods exploring and finding new things to get in. Him and his parents thought he would have grown out of it. Even though he'll be turning 18 soon he was still a kid at heart. Looking out the window he was wondering what his friends was doing. Then his attention went to the door when someone walked in class.

"Oh hello" the teacher said turning to the stranger. "Are you the new exchange student?" "Yeah my name is Felix Flames." He said smirking while scanning the room. "I would prefer to be called Flame." As he came and took the seat beside Finn.

The whole time Finn had his eyes glued to flame even following the boy to his seat. Flame noticing smiled then leaned over and whispered "hey." "Hey" finn replied embarrassed for staring at the boy. Feeling his face grow hot he looked away closing his book. "Well you know my name can I know yours?" Flame said fully aware of finn now. "I'm Finn Mertens." Finn said turning back smiling. "Well finn I'm pretty sure ill be seeing you around." Flame said then bell rang.

When lunch came around grabbed burger and fries then found a sit. He was stuffing his face when a certain someone caught his eyes. A group of girls ran up to flame. Probably gonna ask him to sit with them just to flirt. Finn realized what just ran across his mind and wondered why it mattered to him. Then it happened felix spotted him staring at him again. Swallowing hard and looking away quick he tried to act like it didn't happen.

Felix excused himself from the girls and found his way over to finn. The boy had intrigued him on sight. He could tell some about the boy was just different. "I said we would meet again" he said stuffing his mouth. "Um what is your schedule like?" Finn said. "Hmm p.e., history, free class, English, then math. What about yours?" Flame said halfway done with his lunch. "P.e., history, art class, science, then English." Finn said already done with his. Then an awkward silence washed over them.

Finn didn't understand what was going on with him. He knew he liked boys but he has never acted this way. Scared of saying the wrong things and being rejected. Speaking after what sounded like forever. "Can I have your number? You know since we're friends now and your new here." "Here you go but you better text me now." Flame said winking at him as he got up. Finn felt his face get hot and looked at the table. "Dammit" finn said putting his head on the table. How does he manage to get the last word in easily.

The rest of finn's day went on without a trace of the red head boy. On the bus home he wondered why that bothered him so much. He knew he couldn't text him first. What would he even say? He just met him so he didn't want to overload him with a million questions. He decided to just think about it later especially since he was home.

"I'm home!" Finn screamed through his house. "Uncle!" His little nephews and nieces yelled running up to him. "Hey have you guys been good?" He said hugging them all. "Yesss." They said jumping up and down. Jack jr. left the room and came back running. "Finn can yu take me to the library to return my book?" She holding it up. "Yea if Lacie says its ok." He said. "Yeah it's ok." She said peaking around the corner. "Let your father know where your going." "Jake's home? And your English is starting to get get better." Finn said. "Wel I i have you and Jake to thank for that." She said. "What's going on" Jake said coming down the stairs. "Jake jr. wants to go to the library so I'm taking her." Finn said getting his books together. "Alright be safe." Jake said going into the kitchen.

"Hey finn" jake jr said. "Yes" "Why don't we take the bike it'll be faster. " she said. "You know I'm not finished with it yet." Finn said looking at her. "Then how about we go through the woods it'll be way faster." She said looking up at him. "You read my mind." Finn said "but you can't tell Lacie or Jake." He said turning around to somebody that was already gone. "If you can keep up" she yelled entering the forest. Finn ran right behind her soon he passed his little niece. He loved running through the forest and dodging simple things. It wasn't long before they burst through the forest. Panting like wild beast after a long hunt. They landed a high five and continued to the library.

"You can check that book in and find another ill meet you later." Finn said walking up to the desk. As he ringed the bell he noticed how dirty he had gotten. Trying to knock some off he heard somebody laugh. Looking up he saw flame leaning on the counter laughing at him. "What are you doing here?" Finn asked. "Well I work here what about you?" Flame asked grinning wildly. "Me and my niece needed new books." Finn said putting the books on the counter. "You didn't text me so you thought coming to see me at work was gonna make up for it? Well it did." Felix said coming from behind the counter. Finn was stuck in his on thoughts. He couldn't believe he was waiting for him to text him. Flame had already started guiding a out of it finn towards the adventure section.

"Um its not that I didn't want to" he said getting his words together. "Its because I didn't know what to say." Flame had cornered him against the shelf. Aware of his blush but still looking him in the eyes. "Maybe asking the obvious questions but its ok we could talk about anything. I'm wondering did I read this whole thing wrong." He said trying to search finns eyes. "No you didn't." Finn said "I've never gotten this far before." "Well your gonna have lots of help." Flame said smiling. "Starting with your book." They both burst out laughing but it ended in a awkward silence. They both realized how close they were. Finn bit his lip looking up at flame with pleading eyes. "Please don't do that." Flame said in a begging whisper.

"Don't what?" Jake jr. and Felicia said together. Finn turned to see his niece and flame turned to see his little sister. Who were both staring with questionable eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

They separated quickly Finn turning around thinking about what he was about to do. "Hey you guys. What have you got there?" Flame asked pointing towards a book. "Its our favorite book." Jake jr. Said. "And what's your name cuite?" Flame asked smiling. "I'm Jake jr. And that's my uncle finn." She said proudly pointing towards him. "Brother I want to go home now I'm hungry." Felicia said grabbing felix's hand. "Alright alright go get your things and we can leave." He said.

Turning around he saw finn in deep thought. "I'm sorry for getting to close." He said rubbing his head. "Its alright. It's not like I pushed you away." Finn said. "Oh yeah what about your book?" Flame said changing the subject. "Nevermind I don't need one." Finn said. "Can I give and your niece a ride home?" Flame said looking so hopeful. "Thank you" finn said returning flames smile easily.

Own their way to finn house he was amazed at how they got to the library. Jake jr. Explained why and Finns unfinished bike. Finn however was rather embarrassed and wished she would stop. Once they got there the girls ran inside. Jake jr wanted to show everyone her new friend. "So nice house you guys have." Flame said breaking the silence. "Thanks" finn said. "Um do you want to hang out sometime?" "Yeah but during day hours I watch my sister so could it be at one of ours houses. However at night I'm free when goes to sleep. I'm sorry I mean whichever your ok with." Felix said scratching his head. "Ahah yeah either is fine with me. No need to be so nerves I don't bite." Finn said. They both were laughing when Jake came outside. "Hey finn what are..." jake said stopping when he seen flame. "Um who are you?" He said eyeing him. "Jake this is Felix he just moved here and Felix this is my older brother Jake." Finn said ending his introductions. Jake didn't say anything but flame waved. "Well." Finn said. "Oh well ill talk to you later." Felix said throwing his arm around finns neck he whispered. "Don't be a stranger tonight."

Once Felix and Felicia were gone finn asked "How could you be so rude?" "Me? He's the suspicious looking one." Jake said. "Oh really?" Finn said getting annoyed. "What's going on in here?" Marceline said laying on the couch. "Jake is being unnecessary." Finn said going up to his room. "What did you do this time?" Lacie asked sitting down in his lap. "Nothing it was the red-head boy who brought him home." Jake said trying to sound innocent. "Oh really sure you wasn't trying to be over protective again?" Bonnie said joining marceline on the couch. "Not even and besides he whispered something in Finn's ear before he left. I'm telling you he's bad news." Jake said. "Ahah like you haven't whispered something in my ear before." Lacie said causing everyone to laugh. "Why don't you just give him a chance." Marceline said. "Besides at least he's over Bubba before Marshall killed him." "Yeah I know but I don't wanna see him go through that again." Jake said. "None of us do." Bonnie added. "Well I'll go talk to him and make sure big brother didn't hurt his feelings." Marceline said getting up. "Shut up!" Jake yelled.

Knocking at the door trying to be polite before she walked in. "Hey dude you ok?" She said. "Yeah I'm fine marcy." Finn said. "So what's he like? I mean he's gotta be pretty awesome if he's crushing on you." She said leaning in close. "Ahah well I'm not sure myself. He just moved here so I gotta get to know him before I take the next step. Anyway who knows how far ill get with Jake acting over protective." Finn said. "Well he's just being a big brother. I don't think you should be mad just try to understand where he's coming from. Okay?" She said. "Yeah" hr said reluctantly. "Me and my lady are gonna head home. You can come over any time" she said before ruffling his hair and leaving.

* * *

"Felix I want my ducky." Felicia said sitting in the tub. "I know I know." Felix said bringing it. "I can do it by myself." She said beaming. "Are you gonna wash yourself properly." He said. "Yessss" she said. "Okay ill wait in the hallway." He said. As he was waiting he noticed the time soon he would be home. He thought the move would be good for his father. All it did was make it worse. He still acted as if he wasn't there. It was only Felicia and ... He was home now.

Felicia came running out the bathroom while flame tried to catch her. "Daddy I got to wash myself today like a big girl" Felicia said. "You did?" Frank said putting his daughter down. "Go in your room and get ready for bed." Once she was gone he turned to his son. "What if something happened haven't I told you about that?" He said trying not to scream. "Nothing was gonna happen just like it never does." Flame yelled back. "Yeah this time." Frank said loosening his tie. Flame stared at him with fire in his eyes. Almost biting his tongue just so he wouldn't say anything back. Grabbing his keys he slammed the door as he left.

Driving to his usually spot he found his way to his friends Marshall's house. "Hey man" Marshall said opening the door. "Honey who's at the door" Bubba said peeping around the corner. "Hey Bubba" Flame said. "Hey sweetie" he said smiling "what's wrong is it your father again." "Yeah" he said looking down. "Well come in and we'll talk about it" he said reaching for him. "No...look I'm sorry but you know I was finna get some." Marshall said looking away. "I'm sorry its my fault for not calling and asking." Felix said feeling embarrassed. "Marshall lee Abadeer! How dare you." Bubba said hitting him. "See you another time and I'm sorry again." Felix said. He was reluctant to go back home but no other choice. Wishing that something or anything would turn this night around. He wish was answered with a text from finn.

_"Heyy" "Heyy so does your brother hate me or is he just intimated by my good lucks?" "Ahah he's just over protective How's your night going?" "Well its gotten better and yours?" "It could it be better" "Wats wrong" "I don't really want to get into just yet ok" "That's cool so um tell me about yourself" "Hmmm my fav color is red, I love movies, I like fast cars, not a big reader but I work at a library, I can eat all day every day, I'm a night owl, I'm into the idea of being free oh and I can sing that's a lil something what about you" "Wow how can I beat that my color is blue, I can watching and eat anything, idk what time of the day person I am I've never stayed out late before, I'm into bikes I'm fixing one up, books and the outdoor life is my thing, I want to be a explorer so I've got to get out of this town oh yeah I'm jobless lol" "Ahah I lik this town" "But why? And why did you move down here?" "Well something happened when we lived in Ohio and I thought a move would help you know to get away and my friend Marshall was telling me about this place so I convinced my dad and here we are" "You know Marshall" "That's the only thing you got out of that" "Well if you wanted to tell me the reason you would have" "Yeah your right but I met him at a concert and we've been cool ever since. How do you know him?" "Long story..." "Oh another time?" "Yea" "What are you doing" "Laying in my bed" "Well get some sleep" "Will you?" "Yup so good night Finn" "Good night Felix"_


	3. Chapter 3

Finn was outside working on his bike. He had finished the engine and frame now all he needed to finish was the body. All he had to do was pay a visit to marceline. She brought in some of the towns meat other than beef like deer, rabbit, squirrel, bunny, ect. So she knew a lot of people who were willing to do favors. Getting Jake to drop him off which involved a awkward car ride.

"Hey marcy! Open up!" Finn yelled. "Ugh I'm coming!" She yelled back. "You know how I feel about mornings." "Yes I do. Have you ate yet?" Finn said walking in. "No I was sleeping." She said rolling her eyes. "Well I need you awake and her Lacie made you sandwiches and little cakes." Finn said handing her a basket. "Yaaay! And wat do yu need?" She said stuff her mouth. "All I've got left is to finish the body on my bike and.." "Say no more I got it dude." She said. "Hey um has Marshall ever talked about a guy named flame before?" He asked. "That dude is awesome. He has a great voice and he's not a bad looking... Wait is he the guy?" She said eyeing finn. Instead of answering her he played with his fingers. "Oh I see well um he's a great guy." She said trying to end the awkwardness.

* * *

"Hey um I'm sorry for not letting yu in yesterday." Marshall said. "I'm sorry for running over without telling you. I should just learn to deal with it cause its not changing anytime soon." Flame said. Marshall didn't say anything but continued to stare at him. "Can I have another ticket for the concert?" Felix asked. "Why?" Marshall asked "Are you inviting a lady." "I'm inviting someone but they're not a woman." He said dodging curious eyes. "Then who is it?" Marshall asked getting a little annoyed. "His name is Finn Merten I know I just moved here but I like him. Plus he's really cute." Felix said.

The look that covered Marshall's face was nothing more than shock. Then it turned into anger. "Oh him? Good luck with that loser." He said bitterly. "What the hell." Felix said obviously upset. "I'm just saying last time I saw him he was all over my man. However he was unable to get him so he cried his little heart out and became a shut in for a while. I guess that's what he gets." Marshall said pacing the floor. Flames got up to and walked straight up to him. Landing a punch on that cocky face of his. "Ok first I understand your anger but do not talk about him like that. You should have known Bubba wasn't going anywhere he is yours. You also need to let go of your anger against him because its over. Its not going to happen again because he is gonna be in love with me. Like I said before I like him." Flame said reaching out to help him up. "Sorry. " Marshall said taking his hand. "Don't worry about the tickets you guys can just come." "Thanks." Finn said returning to what he was doing.

"Where are you going you've been going through clothes and changing for forever." Marshall asked sitting down. "Felicia is going to spend the night with Jake jr. So I'm taking this opportunity to spend time with finn til the concert. I have took look my best of course." He said looking in the mirror. Satisfied with the way he looked he called to Felicia. "What is it?" She asked. You could tell they were siblings. It was oblivious that she had been doing the same thing. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. "I am now." She said beaming as she ran off to get her things.

"Finn is um the red head kid staying." Jake asked as he walked in Finn's room. "I don't know if Felix will but why would that be a problem?" Finn asked as he walked downstairs. "Its not." Jake asked following. "I hope not because he is here." Finn said going to the door. "And if you can't then don't say anything at all." Lacie said giving him a stern look. Felix got out his car and gathered his sister's stuff. While she ran up to Lacie "Hey Ms. Lacie may I come in?" She asked. "Of course honey lets go find Jake jr." She said taking felicia's hand. Felix turned to finn "What? I don't get a hey or hug or something?" Finn smiled then gave him a tight hug."Is that better Mister grumpy?" "You know it!" Flame said spinning him around. "Ahah stop it!" Finn said I little dizzy but so happy. "Oh dang I forgot to tell you something when we first meet." Flame said dramatically. "And what was that?" Finn asked clamping his hands together dramatically. "Come here you gotta be close." Flame said holding finn by his waste. He got right up to his ear. "Your absolutely beautiful." Finn was speechless. Felix was smiling devilishly at the blushing boy in front of him. "Oh finn did you hear me?" He asked sweetly tilting the boys head up. Which only made finn blush harder. His heart was beating so fast all he wanted was to kiss the red eyed sweet talking demon. "Are y'all gonna come in!?" Jake yelled glaring at flame. "Dammit" finn and Felix yelled in their head.

"Come on lets go to my room." Finn said leading flame inside. "Lead the way sunshine." Flame said earning a smile. Jake was bubbling with anger and it didn't help when flame waved at him. Putting Felicia's stuff down he followed finn up stairs. Never in all his life had he ever been so happy to walk up stairs. He had a cute perfect butt wiggling in front of his face. He couldn't help but think of the many different things he could do to it. Finn was so nervous he felt like he had a hungry beast on his butt. Which actually wasn't the problem. He didn't know what to do but he knew he had to kiss him. Flame was sad to walk into Finn's room like his prize was taken away.

"You've got a nice room here." Flame said looking around. "Thanks and its the only room on this floor. We are all alone." Finn said squeezing his arm as he stared at the floor. "Hmm is that so?" Flame asked turning around to his blue eyed devil. "So if we continue then we wont be interrupted?" Flame asked getting closer to finn. "No." Finn said looking up at him. "Soooo cute!" Felix said I'm his head. Grabbing his waste as he put the other on his cheek. Their lips locked. It was so perfect, so amazing, and nothing less than it being right. They could only look at each other before smashing their lips together again and again. Finn boldly licked flames lips wanting more. Flame slipped his tongue in and quickly one dominance. Breaking so they could breathe. They were both smiling. "Ahah" flame laughed and kissed Finn's forehead. Sitting down on the bed "On my way over here I was hoping I could get this far without a pushing it. I was only thinking I would barely get a hug." Finn hesitated before he made his move of straddling flame so he could be facing him. "Um that was my first kiss and I've been this far with anybody so I'm sorry if I don't know what to do." Finn said clearly embarrassed but he had to say it. Flame put his forehead on finn's and sighed. "Why in the hell do you have to be so cute?" He asked before kissing him passionately again.

Wrapping his arms around finns waist he said "so I have something to ask you." "Which is" finn asked. "Um will you go to Marshall's concert with me?" Felix asked nervously. Finn was more than shocked because it was Marshall's concert. Their last meeting was a great one. "What's wrong sunshine? " flame asked worried. "The last I talked to Marshall was about Bubba. When I...I liked Bubba but I don't anymore. He wanted to beat me up I'm sure he doesn't want me there." Finn said sadly. "Its alright I've already talked to him. I made it clear that your gonna be mines." Flame said. "Oh yeah? What makes you so sure." Finn asked.

"This does." Flame said as he started kissing finn. Getting up and laying finn under him. It was so painful to himself from going any farther with the boy who really wanted him. Finn was exploring flames muscles and really noticed everything. He kinda wished flame would take his shirt off however he knew the was saying that finn wasn't ready with his eyes. Felix started to explore finn's body to earnings cute little noises. Running his fingers over hard showing nipples. "Flame" finn said begging. Flame knew he couldn't just yet. "Does it hurt?" Flame asked looking at Finn's bulge in his pants. Finn looked away saying "Ill take care of it." Flame started to unbutton his pants and pull his underwear down. He just had to taste finn or else he wouldn't be able to come down. "Um flame" finn said. Flame kissed the tip, then liked around the head. Taking the full length in his mouth. He sucking hard and licking smoothly. Finn was in heaven his hips and started moving into flames mouth. It was so hot and soft finn couldn't hold it any longer. "Flame I'm...I'm cum..!" Finn screamed as he came. Felix drunk it all then put finn's clothes back together. Pulling a panting finn in for a kiss. "Are you calm enough now for us to cuddle and watch tv or play video games?" Flame asked. "But what about you?" Finn asked touching flames dick now. "Its ok." Felix said painfully. Finn pushed felix down and took his pants all the way off this time. With the help of flame, flames dick was out to. Finn just stared at how big it was. He was wondering could actually suck it. Finn straddle him instead and started rubbing there dicks together. Flame went under finns shirt and rubbed over his nipples. Finn just moaned even louder. Flame looked at finn who was trying so hard to make him cum. He was wondering is it possible to nut from cuteness. Leaning up he started kissing Finn's neck and kept playing with those nipples. Finn's pre-cum had started to leak out making it so much slippery. Flame grabbed finns ass and helping him move faster. It wasn't long before they both came kissing each other.

After cleaning each other up they cuddled up. "Shouldn't I put my pants back on?" Finn asked. "Noooo this is perfect." Flame said holding him tighter. "Lets just watch tv til tonight." ... "Names?" The doorman asked them. "Flame and finn" Felix answered. Finn didn't know what he was gonna walk into but he felt it would be ok as long as flame kept holding his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a big difference between the outside and inside of the building as soon as the man opened the door finn was shocked by the loudness. Flame was indifferent about it because it was nothing. He turned back to look at a shocked finn laughing at his cuteness. He spotted a open space on the wall. Spinning the blond around in front of him and wrapping his arms around finn's waist. "How do you like it so far!?" Flame yelled in finn's ear. "Its loud!" Finn yelled back. "Ahah wanna dance?!" Felix asked. Finn kissed him them bagged away smiling disappearing into the crowd.

Felix found him in the middle dancing. It was like their bodies just connected when Felix joined him. To them they were the only ones in the club however it was all eyes on them. There were only two other same sex couples and they all stood out. As the music died down they noticed all the eyes on them. Turning to each other they laughed at their fame. Pointing to the bar Finn said "I'ma go get us some drinks." He left leaving a kiss on flames lips.

Flame didn't know how to feel at that moment everything was going great. Finn and him were out having a good time, he hadn't argued with his father before he left. Everything was just going good but then. "Wow that blonde guy really has an ass on him." Someone said behind him. Felix was burning red with angry and he was intent on beating up whoever said that. As he turned around he was looking up a little at Marceline. "There's that temper bet you haven't told him about that." She said smirking. "Shut up" he said brushing her off. "Nope I came to talk to you." "Well go on." "To me and Bonnie finn is like our little brother so if you hurt him or make him cry even once ill kill you then Bonnie will bring you back and kill you again." She said everything with a straight face. Felix couldn't help but worry but he knew he would never do anything like that. "Well you have nothing to worry about because ill never do that. I really do like him." Felix said. "Oh good because he really likes you to. He never acted this way towards Bubba. I like Bubba and all but I think your better for finn. I also think he can help with your problem cause he's different you know. I don't know when your going to tell him but I think soon will be better than letting him just find out. He's the one out of all of us who'll be able to understand." She said. Flame was happy but he wondered what she might at the end. Before he could ask Marshall came up on stage.

"Can I get a coke and a sprite?" Finn said to the bar tender getting a crazy look in response. "Hey bunny boy" someone said beside him. He turned to meet Bonnie smiling at him. "Hey bon where's your owner." He snickered getting a glare. "I already told you I'm the one in charge." She said pressing her hand to her forehead. "Yeah I know its just so hard to imagine. Anyway what are you guys here for?" Finn said getting his drinks. "We usually come to Marshall's concerts and I get to see my cousin Bubba." She said. "Oh. Before we came Felix told me that Marshall isn't mad at me anymore. Have you heard anything?" He said swallowing hard. "No but um so you do go out with flame." She said changing the subject. "He's cute and nice good job." She said laughing. "Well he hasn't asked me out yet." Finn said. "But we better be going out after what happened earlier." He mumbled and blushed. Bonnie only laughed "so how was he? He wasn't that good if your up walking around." Finn punched her in the arm "we didn't do that gosh and I'm pretty sure he would be awesome at it." He said getting a little upset. Bonnie was gonna tease him some more but Marshall came up on stage.

"How's everybody doing tonight!?" Marshall yelled into the crowd. Once the yelling went down he said "Now I know you've guys missed me and want me to sing right away. But a friend of mines moved down here. With a great voice and good looks help me welcome Flame to the stage." As he pointed at felix. Flame who was shocked didn't move at first until the crowd started chanting his name. "Flame flame flame..." Shaking his head he jumped up on stage. Putting the mic away from his lips Marshall said "Come on and give the people a great song." "I already know which one." "Ooh trying to show out for your boyfriend I see." "Just shut up and tell them to get ready." Bringing the mic back Marshall said "Now he isn't hardcore like me but he's still great." He handed the mic to flame and walked off. From the moment flame was point out his eyes never left him. He couldn't believe he could sing. He heart raced at the moment there eyes connected. Felix started singing.

_ ... You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down (never) You, you enchant me even when you're not around (never) If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down (never) I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found (never) ..._

"Your boyfriend has a great voice." Someone yelled beside finn. He was about to turn around and hit Bonnie. What he saw was bubba smiling instead. "Oh um yeah" finn said turning back around to felix. Just then water started to fall. "Ahhh!" Finn yelled a little surprised. "Its just water silly." Bubba laughed messing up his wet hair. They started laughing and playing as felix sang on. Felix had certainly noticed their little play time.

_... I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch (never) Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch (never) How do you do it, you got me losing every breath (never) What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest (never) _

_I feel we're close enough I wanna lock in your love I think we're close enough Could I lock in your love, baby? I feel we're close enough I wanna lock in your love I think we're close enough Could I lock in your love, baby? Now I got you in my space I won't let go of you (never) Got you shackled in my embrace I'm latching on to you (never) ..._

Finn stopped messing with bubba and looked back at Felix who was almost through with his song. When he was done singing he joined every on the floor in the water. Walking right up to finn he grabbed him by the rest and practically pulled him from bubba. He lead them off to a back hallway. "Felix please stop your hurting me." Finn said trying to loosen the grip. Felix released him as if finn skin was on fire. "What's wrong" finn said nervously. "What do you mean what's wrong!? You were hanging all over your ex crush while I was singing my heart out to you!" Felix said yelling. Usually he could control his temper but his feelings are out of control around finn. "But I don't like him anymore plus we talked about you!" Finn said getting upset. "Stupid Felix I'm your boyfriend now don't you get it." Finn said hugging him tightly almost crying. Felix felt so guilty and awful for getting worked up over nothing like a fool. He kissed finn's head.

"I'm so sorry please don't hate me. I just can't control my feelings around you...does it hurt." Felix asked kissing finns wrist. "A little." Finn said. Felix's kissed deepened into a serious one on Finn's wrest. "Ahh Felix." Finn said enjoying it. "Does it still hurt baby." "No but I have other places that hurt." "Tell me. Ill make them all better." Felix said kissing finn. Finn pointed to his lips, neck, chest, and dick. Felix placed kiss marks on his neck while playing with his nipples. Finn was once more was in ecstasy moaning sweetly. As Marshall's voice blasted down the hallway only Felix was able to here finns sweet voice. He savored every part of finns body. Looking up now and then to see finn panting and blushing while saying no. "Like he doesn't it so cute." Felix said in his head as he worked his way down.

"Wai... Felix please." Finn said trying to push him off. Felix reluctantly withdrew from his place. Finn pulled him up and started kissing him. As he put him up against the wall instead. Felix was quick to notice how fast finn's hands were. His dick was already out and finn got on down on his knees. He could only put Felix's head in his mouth but he did his best licking the rest. Felix was loving it but he wanted to thrust. He pulled finn up and put him facing the wall and pulled his pants down. He put his fingers in finns mouth and then went to work on his ass. Then he started sliding his dick against through his thighs against finns dick. "Please...I wan...to...com...ahh" finn begged. "A little longer sunshine. Dammit you're so cute." Felix whispered in his ear before he started kissing and biting it. A few more minutes passed before they climaxed together.

On the way home finn wished they could go farther. "What's wrong baby?" Flame said noticing his facial expressions. "Its nothing." Finn said "will you be staying over?" "Hmm that's if my adorable boyfriend says it's ok." Felix said as he grabbed finns hand and kissed it. When they reached the finns house they were quieter than a mouse. Having snuck out earlier they didn't want to get caught now. They were laughing as both could barely climb the side of the house. Finally they reached his window. Once they slipped in and got cuddled up under finns sheets. "Good night sunshine." Felix said as he kissed finns head. "Good night Felix." Finn said as he snuggled into flames neck.

* * *

**Song: Latch by Disclosure ft. Sam Smith**


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up Felix turned around to look at finn still sleeping. He was so cute and adorable. Felix remember last night and how he wanted to go in but he was so glad he didn't. Getting up he went downstairs trying to be quiet. "Good morning" lacie said. Surprised a little but he said "good morning to you." She was mashing breakfast for everyone. "Can I help you finish things up?" Felix asked. "Sure and thank you." She says smiling sweetly. "I'm so happy that you and Finn are together." Felix didn't say anything but smiled. "Did you guys have fun last night? I don't think fun had ever snuck it before." "Did Jack know?" Felix asked rather nervous. "No" she said laughing. "I'm sorry about my husband's behavior it's just that ever since their pants died he had been over protective." "Their parents died?" Finn said as he stopped cooking. "He hasn't told you?" She asked "No and I can understand why my mom is dead also." He said. "Oh honey I'm sorry I brought it up." She said. "No it's ok I should talk about more so it could help." They didn't say anything else just finished up the cooking.

"Good morning sunshine who'd you sleep?" Felix asked Finn. Finn was just waking up. He looked so cute with his bed head and sleepiness. "Do you want some breakfast?" Finn nodded his head as he rubbed his eyes. Felix got up and decided to lead the way downstairs. However fun stopped him on the stairs and leaned up to kiss him. "Good morning" Felix smiled and hurried to the kitchen before things got heated again. "Look who finally showed up"Jake said as the two of them came in. "You should be nice to the person who cooked your food." Flame said as he pulled out finns chair. Jake didn't say anything else angrily eyed Felix as he ate. "Well me and my sister are gonna get ready to go." Felix said as he picked up his sister's things.

He finished putting everything and his sister in the car. "Are you sure you could stay for a while." Finn said. "No that's ok it's about time I take her home anyway." He said. "But um I was thinking when I save up enough money would you like to go on a date with me?" "Of course!" Finn said as he jumped a little. "Great." Felix said as he kissed Finn goodbye.

The next week of school had went by surprisingly fast. Felix was adjusting quickly. Finn and Felix had found more time to see each other at school. P.E. was each other's favorite they reach had s chamber to stare at each other's body. Felix got more distracted by Finns butt when they exercised. Finn got more distracted by Felix's sweaty body when he lifted weights. That was because he took his shirt off and Finn could see his amazing muscles.

"All you guys do is stare at each other everyone knows you two are together so can y'all stop." Mono said as they were leaving class. "We don't stare." Finn said. "Yea we just slightly check each other out." Felix said. "Ahah yeah sure see you guys later." Mono said going to go find his gf cake. "Do when will be hanging out again?" Finn asked. "I'm not sure yet" Felix said. "But my bike is finished and I want to take you out for a ride and I miss you." Finn said pouting slightly. "I'm sorry sunshine I promise I'm going to make it up to you." Felix said. Finn felt defeated and decided to let it go.

...  
Later that day Finn went to hang out with Marceline, Bonnie, bubba, and Marshall Lee. They were all just talking and playing around. The other couples tried not to touch each other so much because it was obvious Finn missed Felix. "Hey you should cheer up a little I'm sure whatever he it's doing its for you." Marshall said hanging him finding to drink. "Yeah your way to cute to be ignored it unloved." Bonnie said. "Yeah dude if you really want to know just make yourself irresistible then he'll break." Marceline said. Bonnie leaned over and whispered something in her ear and she blushed. "You guys I'm right here!" Finn whined. "Ahah and just what were you and Finn doing before the concert?" Bonnie asked. "And when he drug you away from me?" Bubba asked. "Nothing." Finn said blushing. "No need to be shy were all friends and besides you guys are the backwards couple in our little group." Bubba said. "What do you mean?" Finn asked. "Well do me and bubba look like we could take the lead and be in complete control of our lovers? We are just as adorable as you." Bonnie said. Marshall and Marceline just blushed "it's true" they said together. "What we're saying is if you need help or don't understand something is you'll have to ask those two." Bubba said. "Oh ok thanks you guys but we haven't got that far yet because he doesn't think I'm ready yet." Finn said. "Well are you?" Marshall asked. "Yes man! So freaking ready and I'm always attempting but he just brushes it off." He said. "Well when did it start? Marshall asked. "I don't know last week he was all over me and then he told me he was gonna save up for a date with me but I haven't even seen him at the library." Finn said pouting. Everyone looked at each other and laughed. "So that's why well I promise you don't have anything to worry about anymore." Marshall said. Everyone except Finn had a clue of what was going on.

Felix had finally got home he was so tired he just collapsed on his bed. He felt bad that he had to keep things away from Finn but it was all worth it. He had to get up and shower then change. He almost forgot that Marshall wanted to see him.

"It's about time you showed up" Marshall said opening the door. Felix noticed that Bonnie, bubba, and Marceline was there also. "Is something wrong you guys" he asked taking a seat. "No your bf was here earlier." Bubba said. "Yeah he is feeling lonely and we know your trying to take him on a date." Bonnie said. "Oh yeah I'm almost done after tomorrow I'll have enough." Felix said. "Well what are you guys gonna do?" Marcy asked. "I found this nice restaurant that's all I got besides finding a hotel." He said. "Oh no no not a hotel" Mar said. "Then where?" Felix asked. "You guys can use my old house. I was thinking about selling it. You just have to clean it up and put some food in the frig. And you'll have a great missing breakfast. Also it's a really great house and Finn said he would buy it from me one day when he grows up. Oops did I let that slip?" Bonnie said beaming. Felix was very thankful for his friends. "You guys are amazing." He said happily. "Oh yeah why don't you think he is ready?" Bubba asked. "That's not it im going to do it in our date. I just wanted his first time to be special you know. I'm audio at my limit I want to devour him at any moment. I know he wants it because he is always ding things in a sexy way nite especially p.e. I think he is trying to drive me insane I'm about to break." He said holding his head. "Well about that it might get worse I told him to try harder because we thought you were ignoring him. Sorry!" Marcy said playing with her hands. "Dammit"was all he could say. "Anyway do you need any help it advice?" Bonnie asked. "No I don't think so I think I've pretty much got it. I dint know how Finn didn't know who was clearly in charge." He said fist bumping bubba and high fiving Bonnie. The other two were clearly embarrassed so they went into the kitchen. "Ok tip session starts now"Bonnie said. "So Finn gets embarrassed easily so I'm sure he it's very sensitive. You should do a lot of teasing and marking." Said bubba. "Yeah like the neck, ears and nipples. And it depends on how big you are how long you're gonna have to stretch him." Bonnie said. "Yeah but Finn is impatient so be fast." Said bubba. "You should also test his whole body and leave so many markings it's so sexy." "Thanks you guys jus there anything about the house I should know?" Felix asked. "Naw I check up on it alot it's just dusty. Everything works though so be careful during shower sex." She said. The other two cane back thankful they missed whatever was talked about. Bubba and Bonnie showed him to the door. "Oh yeah bubba do you know where i can get blue rose petals from? I want to put them on the bed and floor of the bed room." Felix asked. "Yeah I can get them for you by tomorrow." Bubba said. "Hey I was serious about Finn wanting that house that's why I keep it in good shape if you stick around long enough you'll see him buy it." Bonnie said. "After I'm around long enough I'll buy it for him." Felix said. "Bye you guys and thanks for everything." "Those guys are something else." Bubba said as they returned to snuggle up to their lovers. "Yeah but they are so cute." Marcy said. "Yeah they'll make it for sure." Marshall said.


	6. Chapter 6

The time had finally come for their date. Felix was standing in his room fixing his red button down shirt. He had made sure everything was going to be perfect so he needed to be as well. He went to kid his sister goodnight then went downstairs. Him and his father didn't really talk anymore. They looked at each other then looked away. He grabbed his keys then left.

Finn was giving himself one last look over in the mirror. He wore a blue button with a bow tie and fedora. Finn knew he was more than cute and went downstairs to wait on his bf. "Honey you look adorable." Lacie said when Finn came downstairs. "Thank you"he said smiling. "When are you coming back?" Jake asked crossing his arms. "I might not be" Finn said taking a seat. "And why the hell not?" Jake said getting angry. Finn ignored him and looked out the window. Lacie pulled Jake to the kitchen. "Look he is not a child anymore! We both know what he is going to do so leave him alone he can do what he wants." She said trying not to yell. "I just think he is too young!" Jake said also trying not to be heard.

Felix had finally arrived and Finn jumped up. "Bye you guys!" He said almost running out the door. "Hold it" Jake yelled almost falling when leaving the kitchen. "Let's see if he is even gonna come knock that's what gentlemen do." At that moment there was a knock at the door. Finn beamed and opened the door. Finn and Felix were both speechless at each other's handsomeness. "Um sorry this rose is for you." Felix said giving the flower to Finn. "Thank you. Lacie will you out this in my room for me." He said hanging out to her. "What only one flower?" Jake said rolling his eyes. "No it's the first one for tonight." He said never looking away from Finn. "I'll bring him home tomorrow" Felix said grabbing Finns hand. He opened Finns door for him and quickly kissed him.

Finn was incredibly nervous this was his first date he didn't know what to do or say but he was happy. Felix reach over and entwined their fingers. "Hey sunshine you don't have to be so nervous. It's just us hanging out in really nice clothes in really nice places surrounded by people who we may or may not know." Felix said smiling at Finn. Finn burst into laughing and kissed his hand. "Now I feel better" He said. They arrived at La Amor the nicest restaurant in town. Felix lead the way he had reserved a spot for them out back on the balcony so they could kinda be alone.

"Do you like it so far?" Felix asked kind of nervous. "Like it no... I love it" Finn said smiling at him. "You look absolutely beautiful I'm sorry for not saying it earlier I was speechless."Felix said staring at him. "You look very handsome yourself." Finn said. "Do you know what you want to eat yet?" "Finn I'm going to say this while my head is still level. Later I'm going to ravage every part of you. I won't say much because I'm going to be invested in making you say my name. I will be eating you up but now I'm thinking about the steak." Finn was blushing hard "steak? What? Oh um I don't know what I want yet." The waiter brought their food and they talked and ate. They just enjoyed each other's company.

"Where are we going next?" Finn asked while Felix opened his door. "Someplace you will love." Felix said. They arrived at what seemed like an empty building. Felix took his hand and lead the way. They walked right through the building and out the back door to a motorcycle show. "How did you even find out about this." Finn asked excitedly. "I asked around till I somehow find the right people." Felix said finding seats. "Mannnn! I can't see!" Finn yelled pouting. "You can sit in my lap if you want." Felix said patting his leg. Finn smiled and moved into his lap and they wrapped up in each other. Felix didn't know Finn loved motorcycles so much he only guessed he would like this. He was enjoying himself so much and knew half of the motorcycles there. "Omg do you see how cool that one is?" He asked. "Oh um no sorry I wasn't paying attention." Felix said getting embarrassed. "If your not having a good time we can. I know your not really into then anyway." Finn said looking down. "No that's not it I was busy looking at this adorable fella in my lap. I was just thinking he looks so happy now." Felix said as he kissed Finns cheek. "He is but not because of the motorcycles." Finn said as he kissed Felix on the lips.

When they left Finn couldn't stop talking about it. He was so busy talking he didn't notice Felix getting the blindfold out. He stopped and blushed "what's that for?" "Calm down sunshine I won't attack you out in the open. This is to keep the place where we're going a secret til we get there." Felix said tying the knot. "No peeking a little?" Finn asked. "No not even a little." Felix said getting him into the car. The ride was quiet but not awkward they just held hands and listened to music. When they arrived Felix led Finn to the steps and took off his blindfold. Finn was quiet for a while before he said anything "how did you know?" He asked as he rubbed the rail. "Bonnie told me." Felix said as he followed him up the steps. He didn't say anything he just watched him. "I want this place because it's off by itself. I nor my family won't be bothered by anyone. I love the land around it and the house isn't too old. It meshes me feel at home when I'm here." Finn said turning to Felix. "Thank you." Finn said with tears in his eyes. Felix whipped then away "don't thank me yet." He said going towards the door. He opened it and let Finn walk inside. Yesterday Felix came by and cleaned everything up getting everything ready. Finn walked in and looked back at Felix closing the door. "You did this to?" "I did everything for you." Felix said.

Finn went to the staircase and saw the blue rose petals going up them. Felix was behind him but didn't say anything when Finn looked at him. Finn followed the petals right into the bedroom. On the bed the petals were shaped into a heart with a letter in the middle. The letter only had three words on it that made Finn freeze. "I love you" Felix walked over to Finn and titled his head to look at him. "I love you too."

They started kissing passionately and Finn wrapped around his neck and Felix his waist. Sitting down Felix pulled Finn on to his lap and started kissing his neck. He slowly began to take off his shirt kissing his chest with every unbutton. Finn let his shirt fall off then went back to kissing him. Finn wanted flames shirt off as well but it was hard to stay focus with your nipples getting licked and bit. He had already started begging for more as he grinded against Felix. Felix chucked before putting him on the bed and taking off his pants. Felix just stopped and admired Finns beauty before kissing him again. He started kissing him anymore then lightly biting before biting his shoulder. Finn loved it and only moaned in pleasure. Felix began to suck find dick and go over his ass. He then stuck his tongue in there then one finger telling Finn to relax. He kept finger well he sucked his dick. Finn exploded and Felix stuck another finger in. Felix slide up beside Finn still fingering him. He kissed his ear then licked it and bit it. Finn came again and then got up. He helped Felix take off off his pants. He tried his best to lick every part even the balls. Felix pulled him off and got him ready.

"I'm going to put it in now please tell me if it hurts." Felix said as he kissed himself inside Finn. It was so painful but he knew it wouldn't last. Each stroke started to feel different until he was in ecstasy. "Felix...mo...more...no but there!" Finn said moaning. As soon as Felix found Finns spot Finn came school over his chest. Felix licked it off his nipples before he switched positions. Putting them in I there side he pounded Finn harder and harder till he nutted inside Finn. He put Finn on his stomach and got in top of him. He slid his dick through Finns ass cheeks listening to him beg him to put it in and he did hard. Then Finn was out on top it was the most amazing thing Felix had ever seen. Finn was so cute and sexy. Felix posted with his dick while he ride coming but he didn't stop. Felix grabbed his ass and trusted faster until he exploded. Finn got off then got into doggie style. Looking back he said "I'm ready flames." Felix pounded so hard into him not once stopping. He pulled him up by his hair and kissed him. He bit his neck again then played with nipples still keeping his rhythm. They both exploded again both panting. Finn laid back down and Felix put his knees by his head. He went in slowly at first then faster then both called out each others names and they climaxed.

They fell out panting by each other then curled up together. Felix woke up to the smell of bacon and made his way downstairs. "I must not have done it right if your still walking." He said coming around the corner. He was not expecting Finn to be wearing his shirt it was to sexy. "Well you must have done something right if Im making you breakfast." Finn said as he kissed Felix. "I will only eat if you give me more rugs one kiss." "Only a few more kisses? You don't want the rest of me?" Finn asked fake pouting as he went back to Felix. As they started kissing Felix started groping his ass roughly. Finn wanted more again but decided to let him eat first. "Ok baby eat something." "I wanna eat you some more."

As they set on the couch watching tv Felix thought it was time to let Finn in. "Finn I think it's time I tell you about my past." "I need to tell you about mines also." They both looked away growing sadder by the min.


	7. Chapter 7

Felix let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. Pulling Finn in closer he rested his chin on his shoulder. "There is reason I wanted to move away from Ohio. It is because my mom died in a car wreck." Felix said trying to hold back tears.

"You see I had finally gotten my driver's license. My mom didn't know yet and I wanted to surprise her. After a lot of begging my dad agreed. It was an amazingly clear night usually it was misty. There wasn't any real traffic either so the drive the was good. I waited outside and propped up on the car when she came outside. She was so happy for me. On our way home everything was going good. I was doing everything right. We only had one more light before we had a straight shot home. I guess that was the problem though that everything was going so good. When the light turned green I went and a truck slammed into us. The force sent us flipping down the road. I remember trying to call out to her but I started choking. I kept trying anyway because she wasn't moving. I tried reaching out to her but I blacked out." Felix said as he started crying.

Finn tried to confront him as best as he could. Whispering sweet words and rubbing his back as Felix calmed down. "Take your time and finish when your ready." Finn said kissing his temple.

Felix wiped his eyes and slowly breathed out his mouth. "Thank you." He said trying to calm down more.

"When I woke up we were in the emergency room. My head was pounding and I remember someone telling me to breathe through a mask. They turned my head to the side and I saw nurses rushing around someone. I heard one say she's crashing. When they backed up enough for a nurse to shock the person I saw it was my mom. I started freaking out. I pulled the mask off my face and started screaming for her to wake up. A nurse was pushing me back into the bed but I kept on screaming for her to wake up. To fight to move to come back to me to fucking wake up!" He said as tears steamed down his face. "When they finally pushed me back down I heard a nurse stop the person working on my mom. Stop she is gone we have to call it she said. When I heard that I stopped fighting and just laid there. She was gone really gone. I heard my dad rush into the room screaming. He was screaming her name and holding my sister. Everything was happening so fast my head was spinning. I didn't even feel when a nurse sat my sister in my lap. She looked at me and smiled but I only held her and cried. I cried and cried and cried. She wasn't suppose to be dead. When I got out the hospital my dad wasn't in good shape. He started to drift away from me more and to my sister. I think its because she looks like her. He barely spoke to me. I know he blamed me for what happened and still does. I blamed myself I mean I did everything but she still died. He refused to talk about what happened like she was there one day and disappeared the next. I tried to bring it up one day because my therapist thought it would be a good idea. He yelled at me and almost threw me out of the house. We went on like that for a while not talking to anyone either of us. After awhile I got my head out of my ass and noticed it was effect it was having on Felicia. She barely said anything about our moms death. I realized she is hurting just as much as I am. She needed someone to talk to like I did. I started paying more attention to her but I was still depressed and having night terrors. I went and talked to someone at school and they helped me get a counselor. Things started to get better but it was like we still couldn't move over it no matter what. Then when I met Marshall is when I started to open up again. When he started talk about his home town I suggested it to my therapist. He thought that kind of a new start would do us some good. I got my dad into the idea using my little sister to help convince him. Then we moved here." Felix finished sighing.

He looked at Finn "So I'm still not overt what happened. Sometimes I still have nightmares about it."

Finn kissed him and rested his forehead on him. "Your probably thinking bad thoughts in your head but whatever it is I want you to stop. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He said looking into Felix's eyes.

"Our pasts aren't all that different. We both lost people." Finn said chuckling dryly as he looked away. Felix didn't say anything but waited for him to continue.

"When I was little I went out for a drive with my parents. I was sad and acting like a brat because Jake was out with his friends. They thought driving around would make me feel better. Everything was going great. We were laughing, playing around, and singing along with the radio." Finn said holding back tears. Felix noticed and kissed his cheek.

Finn smiled at that and continued. "We came to a crossroad out in the country. It was dark and he looked both ways like he always did. It was clear so we went. A drunk driver hit us before we even made it across. I hit my head and blacked out. They said the car flipped. The front half of the car got hit the worse so of course my parents didn't make it." He started crying and Felix wiped them away.

"After the wreck I didn't talk to anyone. Me and Jake got put in foster care since we didn't know anyone else at the time. That's where we meet marceline. She was five years older than Jake so when she got out she adopted us. We lived together until Jake was old enough for us to move out. They all tried so hard to get me to open up about but I refused for the longest time. I still have nightmares about it. I didn't go to even visit their graves. I just can't." Finn said crying freely now.

They sat their quiet for a minute thinking about the others story. "I didn't visit my mom for a while. It just hurt so much. I still feel like it was my fault but I know it wasn't." Felix said.

Finn kissed his nose and smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you to." Felix said kissing him.

They kissed slowly for a while just showing the other they were there. It said what words could never explain. They laid back on the couch to go back to sleep for a while.

"Hey." Finn asked as Felix picked up the rose petals. Felix made a noise showing he was listening. "You can swim right."

"A little but I'm not the best. Why?" Felix asked looking at the bottom of the staircase.

"Because I just remembered there is a water spot not to far from here. I was thinking since we are planning on coming back. You got to know how to swim so you won't drown." Finn said laughing.

"Oh so you're already planning on coming back." Felix teased him.

"Whatever you know you want to come back with me." Finn said walking up the steps.

"I want to go anywhere with you." Felix said.

Finn rolled his eyes "Oh really now."

"Yeah I mean someone's got to look after you. You know you're a little slow sometimes but it's ok." Felix said as he stretched.

"Why you!" Finn said wrestling him to the ground.

"You got me." Felix whispered looking into his eyes.

"Yeah I got you." Finn whispered back closing the gap between their lips.

The cleaning up was left for later as they shed the rest of there clothes.

* * *

"How was it?" Lacie asked as he came in the house it.

Finn smiled then collapsed onto Marceline since she took up the whole couch. She ruffled his hair. "It was amazing." He beamed. Mouthing "All of it." So only the girls could see and not Jake.

"Yeah well he better have kept his hands to himself." Jake mumbled and Lacie shushed him.

Finn rolled his eyes as he fell into a daydream about Felix.

* * *

"Hey when are you taking me for a ride on your bike?" Felix asked. "I know you've been dying to."

They had just got out of school and decided to go to Felix's house since it was closer to the school. Finn was on his bed flipping through a magazine. While Felix was putting up his clothes.

"Whenever it stops raining." Finn said absent-mindedly. "Hey did I ever tell you what Jake said when I got home from our date?" He asked as he rolled over on his stomach.

"Nope but I bet it was probably something like he better have not put his hands on you." He said rolling his eyes. When Finn didn't reply he turned around to see him trying not to laugh. "Oh my gosh! He did!" Felix said as they both started laughing.

"Hey some of us are trying to do homework." Felicia said as she crossed her little arms.

"Oh I'm sorry honey your brother is just being a giant dork so I had to laugh at him." Finn said still laughing.

"Ugh I know what you mean. You should see him singing in the shower about you." She said shaking her head as Finn started laughing even harder.

"Hey! Go do your homework!" Her brother yelled at her as he turned as red as his hair. He grumbled to himself as his boyfriend still laughed. "It's not funny." He said pouting.

"Aww baby no no I think it's cute." Finn said crossing the room to hug him from behind. "So you sing about me?"

Felix rolled his eyes as he turned in his hold. "I use to sing about you. I'm not doing it anymore."

"Is that so?" Finn said as he started to his neck.

"I-it is so." Flame said trying not to give in.

Finn guided him back to the bed while he kissed him. He pushed him down and straddled his lap. "Still not going to?"

"Nope." He said as he smiled up at him.

Before they could start back kissing Flame heard the front door open and close. "Fuck my dad's home." He said sighing.

"Is that a bad thing?" Finn asked.

"Why do you think you hedgehog meet him. Please can you get your stuff so I can take you home." Felix said. "If he's home early that means that he's going to be drinking and I don't want you around that."

As they headed downstairs they saw that his dad was already drunk. "Who is this?" He asked.

"He's my boyfriend Finn." Felix said.

"Oh so you're still not over this phase?" He said taking a sip of his drink.

"It's not a phase I'm gay." Felix said calmly. "Finn go outside to the car I'll be there in a min."

Finn wanted to argue because he didn't want to leave him alone. He he agreed anyway and went outside.

"What happened?" Felix asked as soon as the door closed.

"What a man can't drink in his damn house?" He said slamming his cup down.

"Daddy?" They turned around to see Felicia on the steps.

"Hey go pack you a bag. We're going to Finn's house tonight." Felix said as he turned her around.

"Your not taking her out this house." His father growled.

"I'm not leaving her here with you." Felix said.

"Ok I'm ready." Felicia said as she came down the stairs.

"Go ahead and get in the car Finn's out there to. Tell him I'm coming." Felix said as she ran out the door.

"Didn't you hear me boy." He said as he got up.

"Didn't yo-" He punched Felix in the eye sending him to the ground.

"You already took her from me and now you want to take her to!" He yelled as he kicked him. He went back to get his drink as he talked to himself. Felix slowly pulled his way up and then left out the door.

"Felix!" Finn yelled rushing to his side.

"I'm ok let's just go." Felix said handing him the keys as Finn led him to the passenger side.


End file.
